


Comfort

by IveGotRedHair



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Established Relationship, Headaches & Migraines, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:13:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IveGotRedHair/pseuds/IveGotRedHair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex feels like his heads going to explode but Jack's there to make the pain go away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

Alex walked up the stairs toward his and Jack’s apartment, his head had not stopped pounding all day and honestly it was making him feel dizzy. He stumbled up the last few steps to the door; he could barely keep his eyes open matter about find his key so he just knocked against the door and waited.   
Jack was sat on the couch catching up on the latest episode of Game of Thrones when there was a knock at the door. Pausing the TV Jack got up the answer it, expecting it to be nothing more than a kid selling magazines not his boyfriend resting on the wall looking barely conscious.   
“What the hell Alex?” he exclaimed, pulling his boyfriend inside.   
“I think I have a migraine,” Alex mumbled, leaning heavily on Jack as he brought him back into the living room.   
“You have a headache?”   
Alex nodded and put his head in his hands, trying to block out the light. Seeing Alex in pain always made Jack’s heart hurt. So doing his best to try and ease that pain Jack picked Alex up, ignoring the noise of surprise Jack carried him through to their room and placed him on the bed. Quickly moving to pull down the blinds and sending the room into darkness.   
“Can I get you anything?” Jack asked, as Alex striped of his jacket and shoes to get under the duvet.   
“Some pain killers and water please”   
Jack nodded and disappeared. Alex curled up in the bed, head feeling slightly better in the dark of the room. Jack returned and gave the items to Alex who just nodded in thanks, trying to keep the talking to a minimum.   
“Anything else?” Jack asked.   
Alex shook his head “Sleep.”   
Jack just leant down to kiss his boyfriend’s forehead before leaving him to sleep. Hopefully a nap and some pain killers would do the trick to make Alex feel better. 

Jack was in the kitchen trying to cook dinner, he wasn’t really the cooking type but Alex was still sleeping and he figured the boy would want something to eat when he woke. He was trying to keep quiet as not to disturb Alex but still found himself singing softly as he moved around the room.   
“Jacky?”   
His head shot up to see Alex stood in the doorway, his hair ruffled from sleep and only wearing a t-shirt and boxers.   
“What’s up ‘Lex?”   
“I feel really sick” he whined.   
Jack frowned, he knew it could be a side effect of migraines but he still felt bad for Alex.   
“Do you think you’re going to be sick?” he asked.   
“Maybe” Alex mumbled, wrapping his arms around his stomach.   
“I’m going to get you pepto, how’s your head?”   
“Still hurts” Alex said, squinting against the light of the kitchen.   
“Let’s get you back to bed” Jack said, slipping his arms around Alex and lifting him up again.   
He knew that Alex felt crappy and just wanted to make him feel better so carried him back to their room where he carefully placed him on the bed. Kissing Alex’s forehead Jack went to the bathroom to get the medicine, they always had a supply in case of times like this. Returning Jack found Alex curled up with his legs tight to his stomach and looking pale.   
“Oh sweetie” he cooed, sitting down on the edge of the bed.   
With a little help Alex sat up and took a shot of the pink medicine, hoping the disgusting glop would make him feel better.   
Jack tucked Alex under the duvet before stripping of his jeans and climbing into the other side. Without saying a word Alex cuddled up to Jack, resting his head on the boy’s chest and feeling the beat of his heart. Even though he felt sick, gross and like his head was going to explode he was comfortable in Jack’s arms.   
Alex couldn’t sleep though, he still felt really sick, his stomach churning and head aching. He wasn’t even sick, why did his body have to hate him? Groaning he shuffled closer to Jack, he wanted the pain to go away.   
“It’s okay ‘Lex, it’ll go be over soon” Jack cooed softly, keeping his voice barely above a whisper.   
“Hurts”   
“I know, I know”   
Jack began to run his fingers through Alex’s hair, playing with the dark strands as he tried to comfort him. The pain killers obviously hadn’t helped and they had nothing stronger so Alex would just have to wait it out and hope to sleep. Pulling his legs up to his chest Alex tried to ease the pain in his stomach, Jack’s hand in his hair was soothing but needed something to distract him from the pain.   
“Jack”  
He hummed quietly in reply.   
“Read to me”   
“Won’t that make your headache worse?” he asked.   
“Nah, your voice is soothing”   
Jack smiled and kissed the top of Alex’s head. He reached over to Alex’s side of the bed and to the book lying there, the one that was always there because it was Alex’s favourite. Holding the book in his right hand the other wrapped tightly around Alex, Jack began to read.   
“The house stood on the slight rise at the edge of the village. It stood on its own and looked over a broad spread of West County farmland. Not a remarkable house by any means – it was about thirty years old, squatish, squareish, made of brick, and had four windows set in the front of a size and proportion which more or less pleased the eye.”   
It didn’t matter how many times he heard it Alex loved The Hitch Hikers Guide to the Galaxy. He could often be found curled up in the bed with the battered book in lap as he read and reread all his favourite parts. Jack was always happy to read it to him, he found comfort in the pages and Jack wanted to be able to give that to Alex when he needed it.   
Alex closed his eyes, head resting on Jack’s shoulder as he listened to him read. The softness of his voice helping Alex forget the pounding in his head and the aching of his stomach until sleep started to pull him under.   
“I love you,” Alex whispered softly.   
“I love you too.”   
Jack kissed the top of Alex’s head just as he fell asleep, he continued to read though. He’d never told Alex but he’d never actually read his boyfriends favourite book all the way through and as Alex slept peacefully beside him he thought it was the perfect time to start.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi peeps,   
> This was a request by the lovely Kaitlin so I hope you liked it! I do love a bit of domestic Jalex :)   
> Thanks for reading xx


End file.
